Heart and Mind
by nyandyanyan
Summary: Hati dan otak kadang tak sinkron. Masalahnya terkadang aku lebih menuruti hati dari pada otakku yang jenius ini. EXO AU FICT. SEHUNXLAY. HUNLAY. SEXING. Comeback saya setelah 3 tahun -v namaku dulu JoonXiiing


HEART AND MIND

Cast : EXO Zhang Yixing, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Disclaimer : They're not mine. This story is mine.

Summary : Hati dan otak kadang tak sinkron. Masalahnya terkadang aku lebih menuruti hati dari pada otakku yang jenius ini.

"Hyung, ini Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo, ini Yixing hyung"

"Aku Kyungsoo"

"Ya, panggil saja aku Yixing. Aku temannya si bodoh ini"

"Berhentilah mengejekku, hyung. Kyungsoo ini kekasihku"

"Jadi ini pacarmu.."

 _ **Jadi ini kekasih orang yang kucintai.**_

~~~~HEART AND MIND~~~~

"Normal. Darahmu tidak rendah lagi" Kyungsoo, adik tingkatku ini tersenyum menatapku. Sambil membereskan peralatannya dia bangkit dari kursi dan meletakkannya kembali dalam lemari kaca di dalam ruang kesehatan ini.

"Syukurlah. Aku takut hyung sakit lagi. Kau itu kalau sakit merepotkan, hyung" aku menoleh, menatap tajam namja yang kini bersandar pada dinding disebelah kananku. "Berisik kau, Dobi. Memangnya karena siapa aku harus hujan-hujanan, ha?" dia meringis lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Maaf, hehe" aku mendengus, Kyungsoo tertawa menatap kami berdua. "Sudahlah. Hyung banyak-banyak istirahat ya"

"Ada untungnya punya adik tingkat di jurusan kedokteran. Kau akan jadi dokter pribadiku, Kyung" aku memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping, membuat Chanyeol melotot. Menatapku cemburu.

"Jangan memeluk kekasih orang sembarangan. Lagi pula aku juga jurusan kedokteran, bodoh" Kyungsoo tertawa lagi, tangannya terangkat mengelus suraiku sambil menggumam 'Cepat sembuh'. Nyaman sekali. Aku memang menyukai pelukan dan mengabaikan apapun jika sudah mendapatkannya. Tapi untuk kali ini ada alasan lain mengapa aku mengabaikan amukan Chanyeol.

 _ **Cemburu.**_

~~~~HEART AND MIND~~~~

Terkadang perasaan itu menyebalkan. Tidak terduga. Mengejutkan. Sulit ditebak.

Chanyeol teman satu tingkatku. Teman satu gedung apartemen. Dan temanku sesama relawan kampus di acara-acara sosial.

Teman.

Dia menyebalkan. Suka menggoda. Dan selalu tersenyum bodoh. Diawal perkenalan kami, aku agak tidak menyukai sifatnya yang terlalu suka bercanda dan tidak bisa serius. Itu menyulitkanku.

"Hyung" agak terkejut, kepalaku terangkat menatap namja jangkung didepanku. "Daijobou? –Apa kau baik-baik saja?-"

"Jangan sok-sok an pakai bahasa jepang" kulempar gumpalan tisu didepanku kearahnya, dia tertawa secerah biasanya. "Kyungsoo suka japanese culture, aku perlu belajar juga kan supaya kita selalu punya bahan pembicaraan"

"Maniak"

"Ini cinta hyung"

"Omong kosong"

"Ayolah, akui saja cintaku yang semurni madu ini"

"Menggelikan"

"Kau cemburu ya?"

"Urrusai! –Diam kau-" kulihat dia menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. "Memang tidak ada habisnya berdebat denganmu" Chanyeol menumpukan tangan dan menidurkan kepala diatasnya. Wajahnya menengadah, menatapku melas.

"Hyung, lapar"

"Bukan urusanku"

"Ayolah~" nada merajuknya membuatku tak bisa menahan tawa, aku bangun dari dudukku dan membelikannya sekotak bento. "Makanlah" wajahnya cerah dengan mata besarnya yang berbinar.

"Gamsahamnida, Yixing-ssi"

"Ya ya"

~~~~HEART AND MIND~~~~

"Kyung, bisakah kau tidak diam saja? Jangan membuatku datang kesitu dan memakanmu ya" aku menatap namja mungil di sofa sana dengan gemas. Dari tadi dia hanya menopang dagu, menatap kosong ke arah depan dan sesekali menghela nafas. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Yixing-hyung"

"Aku serius. Aku tau kau punya masalah. Terbaca sekali diwajahmu" dia terkekeh, "Kau seperti mahasiswa psikolog, hyung" aku mendesah kesal.

"Mahasiswa seni juga diajari cara membaca ekspresi pada materi teater. Serius, Kyung. Kau punya masalah. Apa karena Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo terdiam, kemudian menggeleng. Tampak ragu. Membuatku semakin yakin jika ini tentang Chanyeol. Aku beranjak dari tempatku melukis, kuhampiri dia dan duduk disampingnya. "Butuh pelukan?" tanganku terentang kearahnya, Kyungsoo langsung menerjangku. Dia memelukku erat dan aku hanya mengelus punggungnya, menenangkannya.

"Kau tau. Masalah ada untuk diselesaikan bukan untuk dihindari. Kau tidak sendiri, aku akan membantumu semampuku" Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukanku, pundaknya bergetar. Menangis.

"Aku tau, hyung" jawabnya dengan suara serak, "Tapi aku tidak bisa"

~~~~HEART AND MIND~~~~

Kuremas gelas ditanganku, berharap ia akan segera pecah dan semua pecahan kaca itu menancap ditanganku. Andai aku sekuat itu tapi nyatanya gelas kaca itu begitu kokoh, tidak sepertiku. Untuk kesekian kalinya kudesahkan nafas, berusaha tuli. Berusaha mengabaikan suara desahan dari arah ruang tamu.

Shit!

Kenapa juga tadi kubiarkan mereka berdua masuk ke apartemenku. Kuambil gelas tadi dan meminum isinya sekali teguk. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol datang tadi, mereka bilang ingin mengunjungiku tapi malah berakhir aku meringkuk sendirian didapur. Aku jadi merasa ini bukan apartemen lagi tapi sebuah motel murahan yang disewa para pasangan nista untuk bercinta.

Ponselku bergetar, nama Sehun tertera dilayarnya. Aku mengabaikannya, kutuangkan lagi soju kedalam gelas kaca tadi. Memainkannya sejenak sambil memikirkan hal-hal tidak masuk akal seperti unicorn yang benar-benar ada di dunia ini. Aku konyol kan?

Ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan desahan itu masih saja terdengar. Sesekali kudengar suara serak Kyungsoo yang meneriakkan nama Chanyeol atau umpatan Chanyeol tentang betapa 'sempit'nya milik Kyungsoo. Itu terdengar menggelikan sekaligus menyakitkan. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir untuk menggantikan posisi Kyungsoo saat ini.

Lagi, ponselku bergetar dengan nama yang sama untuk ke sepuluh kalinya. Aku berdecak, ada urusan apa bocah ini ngotot sekali menghubungiku.

"Allo?"

"Apa memang harus dua puluh kali dulu aku menghubungimu baru kau mau mengangkatnya?" nada suaranya terdengar kesal, dahiku mengerut. Tumben sekali dia begini.

"Maaf, aku sedang dalam mood yang buruk jadi cepat katakan keperluanmu atau aku akan menutup telfonnya"

"Entahlah, aku merasa kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja jadi aku ingin menghubungimu. Ternyata aku benar, haha" kudengar tawa canggung darinya di seberang sana. Oh Sehun, adik tingkatku di jurusan seni sama sepertiku. Aku bahkan tidak tau kapan kami menjadi begitu dekat. Yang kutau sejak dulu dia akan ada diruang musik atau ruang dance ketika aku akan masuk kesana. Kami punya hobi yang sama, dan kurasa kami memang punya ikatan saat berbicara berdua. Ah, aku bicara konyol lagi.

"Jadi Yixing-ge, apa terjadi sesuatu?" aku mendesah pelan, kujauhkan gelas yang kuisi soju tadi. Menatapnya tak berminat, "Aku baik, tapi hatiku tidak"

"Wow, butuh aku disana? Aku akan ke tempatmu.."

"Jangan!" suaraku meninggi, aku menggigit bibirku. Aku bangkit dan meninggalkan dapur menuju balkon. "Mereka sedang disini"

"Cih, apa mereka tidak punya malu?"

"Sepertinya tidak, haha. Mereka bukan manusia" kemudian aku duduk, bersandar pada pembatas balkon dan memandang ke arah pintu menuju ruang tamu. "Karena jika mereka manusia paling tidak mereka memikirkan perasaanku"

"Kalau begitu keluarlah, ge"

"Aku sudah diluar. Di balkon"

"Hei, kau tidak berpikir akan loncat dari sana kan?" nada bicara itu seperti menggoda, lalu suara tawa Sehun terdengar. Aku mendengus, "Aku bukan gadis SMA yang langsung bunuh diri jika patah hati"

"Oh bagus lah, aku hanya tidak ingin melihat judul berita di koran pagi besok. 'Seorang mahasiswa seni Seoul University ditemukan tewas melompat dari balkon karena patah hati melihat sahabatnya sedang bercinta dengan kekasihnya'"

"Err, judul yang panjang dan dramatis" tawanya terdengar lagi namun lebih keras, aku juga tertawa mengingat lagi kata-katanya barusan. "Serius, itu tadi menggelikan"

"Hahh, sudahlah. Ini hampir jam 2 pagi. Tidurlah ge"

"Ya, kau juga" dan sambungan telfon kami terputus. Juga tak kudengar lagi suara-suara nista itu dari ruang tamuku. Aku bangun dari tempatku, berjalan menuju kamar setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu balkon dan jendela didapur. Kulihat dua orang itu tertidur disofa. Aku tersenyum miris, sahabatku dan adik tingkat yang kusayangi.

Ah, lebih tepatnya adik tingkat yang kusayangi dan sahabat yang aku cintai.

~~~~HEART AND MIND~~~~

Aku datang terlalu pagi. Jam 9 pagi dan jam kuliahku masih jam 1 siang nanti. Aku memasuki kelas musik dan kulihat seseorang dengan rambut perak sedang duduk di kursi piano. Tangannya bergerak cepat memainkan salah satu instrumen milik Beethoven.

"Kau ada kelas pagi ini, Sehun-ah?" seiring dengan pertanyaanku suara piano juga berhenti berdentang lagi. Kepala bersurai perak itu melongok kearahku. Matanya yang sipit makin menyipit, berusaha memperjelas pandangannya padaku. Aku tertawa pelan.

"Yixing-ge?"

"Ya, ini aku" aku menghampirinya, melempar tasku kearah sofa kecil di ujung ruangan. Lalu duduk disebelah Sehun, namja itu masih menatapku aneh. "Apa sih? Makanya lain kali pakai kacamata mu"

"Bukan itu. Kukira kau sedang patah hati"

"Aku bukan anak SMA lagi, Sehun" dia terkekeh, kemudian jari-jari panjangnya memainkan melodi-melodi pelan dan menyedihkan. Sekarang aku bertanya-tanya, siapa yang sebenarnya sedang patah hati?

"Jangan-jangan kau yang sedang patah hati" aku menatapnya heran, alisku sedikit naik bermaksud menggodanya dengan tatapanku. Dia memutar matanya namun melodi sedihnya masih terus bermain. "Kau tau kebiasaanku saat sedang tidak mood, ge. Kalau aku yang ini sedang bersemangat" aku terkekeh. Sehun memang aneh. Saat bersemangat malah memainkan lagu-lagu sedih dari salah satu alat musik di ruangan ini. Pernah sekali aku melihatnya memainkan biola dengan nada yang melengking sedih dan begitu mudah meracuni otak dengan nada-nada suram yang ia mainkan.

"Yah, setidaknya kurangi rokokmu. Aku lebih suka melihatmu memainkan musik-musik seperti ini dari pada melihat mood mu buruk dan benda panjang itu jadi pelampiasanmu"

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Plak.

"Yah! Kenapa memukulku" dia mengusap kepala belakangnya kemudian menatapku kesal. Aku mengabaikannya, kini giliran aku yang malah ikut-ikutan memainkan melodi sedih. "Salah sendiri bicara konyol"

"Tuh kan, kau sedang patah hati" Sehun mengganti posisinya, kini dia menghadap ke arahku dan menatapku serius. Membuatku agak risih dan balik menatapnya. Tanganku tetap memainkan lagu lain yang terdengar lebih riang dan bertempo agak cepat. "Apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau tau, ge? Terkadang saat seseorang memainkan sebuah nada maka perasaannya juga ikut terdengar dalam nada itu" Sehun menghela nafas, wajahnya berpaling ke arah jendela. "Aku memang memainkan nada sedih. Tapi jujur saja, walaupun kau memainkan nada gembira sekalipun. Kesedihanmu tetap tampak, tetap terdengar. Kau tidak bisa berbohong pada musik. Dia bisa mengutarakan semua perasaanmu" aku terdiam, tanganku mematung diatas tuts piano.

Apa aku semenyedihkan itu?

"Air mata bukan berarti lemah, ge. Walau menangis tak menyelesaikan masalah, setidaknya dia bisa sedikit membuatmu lega" Sehun berdiri, mengambil tasnya di meja dekat rak partitur-partitur lagu lama. Langkahnya menuju pintu, hendak keluar. Kudengar sebelum keluar dia berkata, "Kau butuh menangis, ge" kemudian dia pergi. Aku memandang kosong ke arah pintu. Menurutinya memang tak ada salahnya. Jadi aku menenggelamkan wajahku diantara tuts hitam putih itu.

Menangis.

~~~~HEART AND MIND~~~~

"Matamu bengkak, hyung" aku menyentuh pelan kelopak mata kananku lalu terkekeh, "Kau perhatian sekali Kyung"

"Terlihat jelas, hyung. Kau kenapa? Ada masalah?" aku menggeleng tersenyum samar menatap raut cemas yang Kyungsoo perlihatkan. "Hyung jangan begini, ini tidak seperti kau yang biasanya"

"Ah, Kyungsoo. Itulah yang aku rasakan ketika kau diam saja saat kita bertemu. Penasaran namun disisi lain tidak ingin memaksa" aku menggenggam tangannya, kini yang ia tunjukkan adalah ekspresi bersalah. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan, 'Aku tidak apa-apa' karena kenyataannya memang begitu. Aku sedang patah hati"

"K-kau bisa cerita padaku, hyung"

"Itu juga yang selalu kukatakan padamu, Kyungsoo" aku menghela nafas, kupakai tasku dan bangkit dari tempatku duduk. "Dan selalu berakhir dengan diam. Kau masih tidak mau berbagi masalah denganku"

"Tapi hyung.."

"Ah, kau sedang menunggu Chanyeol kan? Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku duluan"

"Yixing hyung?" aku berbalik dan melihat Chanyeol tepat didepanku sekarang. Aku tersenyum dan meninju pelan pundaknya. "Kyungsoo menunggumu dari tadi. Aku duluan ya" kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

~~~~HEART AND MIND~~~~

Bodohnya aku karena lupa memasukkan payung kedalam tas ku tadi pagi. Hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul saat ini. Aku hanya diam didepan gedung seni sambil merapatkan jaketku. Hoodie jaket juga sudah kugunakan untuk menutupi kepala tapi tetap saja tetesan air itu begitu nakal dan terus menerus mengenai beberapa bagian wajahku. Aku mendesah perlahan, mengeluarkan asap putih halus pertanda dinginnya udara.

"Dingin ya" suara berat disampingku membuatku menoleh, itu Sehun. Aku mengangguk pelan, "Kurasa aku butuh pelukan" dia terkekeh lalu menyenggol lenganku. Aku memutar bola mata, kemudian menatapnya jengah.

"Peluk saja piano didalam" Sehun tertawa, "Hmm, aku tidak tertarik padanya. Bagaimana kalau pelukanmu saja?" aku memukul kepalanya. Sehun masih tertawa sambil memegangi kepalanya yang barusan kupukul.

"Jangan bicara konyol, Tuan Oh"

"Hei, aku hanya mengajukan saran. Aku tau kau juga kedinginan, Nyonya Oh"

"Ya! Kau menggelikan" tanganku terangkat lagi ingin memukul kepalanya. Tapi refleknya lebih cepat, kini Sehun menangkap tanganku. Dia tersenyum, "Hobimu memang memukulku ya?"

"Itu karena kau selalu mengatakan hal konyol. Lepaskan aku" dia menggeleng, "Definisi cinta itu sangat banyak, ge"

"Kau bicara apa?" dahiku berkerut, menatapnya aneh sebab kata-katanya barusan. Sehun menarik tanganku, membuat jarak kami menjadi lebih dekat. Membuat nafasnya begitu terasa di wajahku. Membuatku bisa menatap wajah pucatnya lebih jelas.

"Aku serius" kebiasaannya saat gugup terlihat, ia menjilat pelan bibirnya. "Salah satu definisi cinta yaitu cinta berarti tidak akan melepaskan apa yang menjadi objeknya" aku terdiam, iris hitamnya menatap tepat di mataku. Membuatku sedikit merona juga merasakan getaran aneh dibeberapa bagian tubuhku. Aneh.

"Aku bicara apa sih, haha" dia melepaskan genggamannya, lalu tertawa canggung. "Hujannya tidak sederas tadi. Mau pulang sekarang?" aku mengerjap, mengalihkan tatapanku darinya. Kulihat hujan memang tak sederas tadi namun menjadi begitu halus, nyaris tidak terlihat.

"Ya, ayo kita pulang"

~~~~HEART AND MIND~~~~

"Hatchiihh"

"Kau flu, hyung?" aku menggeleng. Kuminum susu panas yang barusan ku beli. Chanyeol mengaduk-aduk serealnya sambil menatapku khawatir. "Kau sakit. Ceroboh sekali. Sebentar lagi ujian semester dan kau malah sakit. Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih?" aku lebih memilih mengabaikannya dan mengoreksi kertas-kertas partitur didepanku. Tugas yang membuatku pusing akhir-akhir ini. Chanyeol menarik kertas-kertas itu, dia menatapku kali ini bukan khawatir tapi malah tatapan kesal.

"Kau kenapa mengabaikanku sih?" alisku terangkat sebelah, "Jangan seperti anak kecil begitu. Aku sedang belajar, bodoh. Urusi saja ujianmu" tanganku terjulur mengambil kembali partitur yang direbut Chanyeol. Dia berdecak kesal.

"Kau sama saja dengan Kyungsoo. Kalian suka sekali mengabaikanku akhir-akhir ini" aku diam, perlahan rasa sakit itu datang lagi. Kucoba untuk tidak memperdulikan ucapannya, mataku kembali fokus pada deretan nada di kertasku.

"Dia selalu saja marah tanpa sebab. Diam jika aku bertanya dia kenapa, menyebalkan. Kemarin aku sengaja tidak menghubunginya tapi dia sepertinya baik-baik saja. Apa aku tidak penting lagi baginya?" perlahan aku memasang earphone ku, memutar lagu dengan volume keras. Berpura-pura tuli yang entah kenapa suaranya justru semakin keras ditelingaku.

"Ya! Hyung? Kau mendengarkanku tidak?"

"Hm"

"Ada apa sih? Akhir-akhir ini kau menghindariku dan sekarang kau mengabaikanku. Kau sama saja dengan.."

"Aku bukan Kyungsoo" aku menatapnya dingin. Kubereskan semua barangku diatas meja dan segera pergi dari sana tak perduli seberapa keras dan banyaknya Chanyeol memanggilku. Aku lelah. Aku benci.

Aku benci disamakan dengannya.

~~~~HEART AND MIND~~~~

Tanganku bergerak cepat diatas piano. Sudah dua jam lebih aku disini, memainkan lagu yang sama berulang kali. Melakukan kesalahan yang sama di lagu itu berkali-kali. Meremas kertas partitur buatanku berkali-kali.

Sial.

Moodku benar-benar buruk. Aku menghela nafas, bersiap memainkan lagu tadi. Berkonsentrasi agar tak ada kesalahan lagi kali ini.

"Yixing-ge"

"Pergi"

"Ayolah, semuanya akan takut padamu jika kau seperti ini"

"Aku tidak perduli" kudengar desahan dari bibir tipis miliknya. Sehun berdiri disampingku, sebelah tangannya terangkat hendak menyentuh kepalaku namun kutepis dengan kasar.

"PERGI!" nafasku terengah setelah teriakanku barusan. Dia tetap disana, bahkan saat aku mengabaikannya dan kembali memainkan nada-nada pada piano didepanku. Nafasnya terdengar berat, kulirik dia sekilas. Dia duduk bersila dilantai, mengumpulkan remukan partitur yang kubuang sembarangan sejak tadi. Membuka satu persatu partitur abstrak itu dan menumpuknya. Tanganku berhenti bergerak. Aku menatapnya dari tempatku, sama dengannya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" ucapan datarnya membuatku tak nyaman, aku menggeleng ragu. "Kau sedang marah. Lampiaskan saja dengan itu" telunjuknya mengacung tegas kearah piano. Membuatku menatap benda hitam besar didepanku ini. Kulihat beberapa partitur berserakan diatasnya.

"Atau kau butuh pelampiasan yang lain? Kau butuh ini?" dia mengeluarkan kotak putih dari saku kemejanya, rokok. Benda yang selalu kubenci. "Atau kau butuh seseorang untuk kau pukul? Pukul saja aku" aku menggeleng. Rasa sakit itu datang lagi, membuatku memukul dada berulang kali agar rasa sakit itu pergi.

"Aku.. kenapa begitu menyedihkan?" Sehun bangun daru tempatnya, kini berdiri tepat disampingku. "Aku menyedihkan. Aku menyukai sahabatku. Aku menyayangi kekasih sahabatku. Aku selalu perduli pada mereka., selalu mendukung hubungan mereka. Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit? Ini memuakkan. Aku benci menjadi begitu munafik ketika berada dihadapan mereka. Aku..."

"Ya?" Sehun tampak menunggu, membuatku menghela nafas. Berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan kristal bening yang terus meronta agar segera dikeluarkan. Aku muak dengan diriku yang lemah.

"Aku lelah, Hun" Sehun memeluk tubuhku dari samping, mengelus pelan suraiku. Memberiku ketenangan.

"Ada saatnya kau akan membenci hidupmu, ge. Saat dimana kau lelah dengan kisahmu. Saat-saat kau muak dengan skenariomu. Kau begitu ingin mengakhiri semuanya" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, tangannya memegang daguku. Mengarahkan tatapanku padanya, membuatku melihat senyum lembutnya. "Tapi Zhang Yixing yang kutau adalah Zhang Yixing yang kuat. Walaupun dia bodoh tapi aku yakin dia akan memikirkan sesuatu sebelum bertindak. Dalam hidup ini, kau akan mati dengan cepat bila kau menjadi sang aktor. Maka sebisa mungkin jadikanlah dirimu sutradara yang bisa mengatur sendiri hidupmu. Tulislah sendiri cerita dan skenario hidup yang kau inginkan. Bunuhlah para penghalang dan rasa sakit yang selalu menjatuhkanmu. Buatlah kebahagiaanmu sendiri" sebelah tangannya mengacak lembut rambutku sambil terus tersenyum.

Air mataku meleleh tanpa bisa kucegah. Perlahan semakin deras, keluar bersama suara isakan dan berakhir dengan tangis keras dari bibirku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku benar-benar terlihat lemah didepan seseorang.

~~~~HEART AND MIND~~~~

Sehun membuatku harus melepas topeng kekuatan yang selalu kupasang untuk menutupi diriku yang sebenarnya.

"Masih mau menangis?" aku menggeleng, aku sudah lebih tenang. Aku jadi berpikir kalau Sehun lebih cocok menjadi mahasiswa psikolog dari pada mahasiswa seni. Dia selalu bisa membuatku jujur dan terbuka bila didepannya.

"Ini" kuserahkan sapu tangan miliknya, "Bawa saja" aku mengangguk. Kulihat sebatang rokok teapit diantara bibir tipisnya. Perlahan ketika dia menghembuskan nafas, asap putih itu keluar. Membuatku terbatuk dan menatapnya tidak suka.

"Maaf ya soal ini. Aku benar-benar sedang membutuhkannya"

"Kumaafkan karena kau sudah menolongku"

"Menolong?" aku mengangguk. "Terima kasih untuk kuliah kehidupannya" dia tertawa, dihisapnya lagi batang putih itu. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mengurangi angka kematian karena bunuh diri di Korea"

"Aku tidak akan mati dengan cara konyol begitu, Sehun"

"Siapa tau kan?" dia mematikan rokoknya kemudian membuangnya ditempat sampah didekat pintu ruang musik. "Kebodohan seseorang itu kadang susah diprediksi" aku mendengus pelan, kurasa aku tidak sebodoh itu.

"Bukannya menjadikan benda itu pelampiasan juga termasuk hal bodoh? Apa enaknya benda beracun yang nantinya akan membunuhmu itu?" kuambil kotak putih tadi dan melemparnya sembarangan. "Kau benar-benar akan mati bila terlalu sering merokok"

"Ya! Aku membelinya dengan uangku"

"Dan itu artinya kau membakar uangmu setiap hari"

"Kau hanya belum merasakannya" Sehun menjilat bibir atasnya. "Setidaknya lebih baik daripada heroin"

"Kubunuh kau jika berani memakainya" Sehun terkekeh, "Tidak tidak. Aku masih mencintaimu dan tubuhku" dan kata-katanya membuatku melempar tasku padanya.

~~~~HEART AND MIND~~~~

 _ **From : Chanyeol Park**_

 _ **Hyung, sedang sibuk ya?**_

 _ **From : Chanyeol Park**_

 _ **Hyung? Kau jarang dirumah. Aku sudah lebih dari 3 kali mengunjungimu minggu ini dan kau selalu tidak ada. Kau dimana?**_

 _ **From : Chanyeol Park**_

 _ **Hyung, aku membutuhkanmu**_

 _ **From : Chanyeol Park**_

 _ **Hyung, kau dirumah? Aku akan kesana**_

Aku memijit pelan pelipisku. Kulempar asal ponselku keatas ranjang Sehun.

Sehun?

Ya, aku tidur di tempatnya akhir-akhir ini dengan alasan apartemen Sehun lebih dekat dengan kampus padahal alasan sebenarnya memang untuk menghindari Chanyeol.

"Kau kenapa?" Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan celana pendek dan baju tanpa lengannya serta handuk yang tersampir di pundaknya. Pemandangan biasa. Dan jangan pikir aku sudah tidur dengannya. Oh tidak, itu mengerikan. Aku mengangkat bahuku tak acuh.

"Aku akan buat sarapan"

"Chanyeol lagi? Temui saja dia daripada setiap pagi kau harus melempar ponselmu" kulihat dia mengeringkan rambut peraknya, "Ah, bisa buatkan aku pancake? Ada sirup maple di lemari atas"

"Aku seperti pembantu"

"Tidak, kau seperti istriku" Sehun mencium pipiku dan langsung berlari keluar. "Ya! Mati kau Oh Sehun" kudengar tawanya yang keras dari luar. Aku sudah terbiasa, hanya saja aku tidak yakin dengannya. Aku hanya takut dipermainkan.

~~~~HEART AND MIND~~~~

 _ **From : Chanyeol Park**_

 _ **Aku menunggumu didepan perpustakaan jam 4. Anggap saja kita tidak saling kenal lagi jika kau tidak datang**_

Pemaksa. Itu memang sifat Chanyeol yang tidak kusuka sejak dulu. Jadi aku berjalan malas ke arah perpustakaan sekarang. Tapi baru beberapa langkah mendekati pintu perpustakaan aku berhenti.

"Mmhh" aku menunjukkan wajah muakku. Pemandangan didepanku sama menjijikkannya dengan apa yang selalu Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo lakukan di apartemenku. Apalagi memang Chanyeol juga yang melakukannya hanya saja bukan dengan Kyungsoo.

Aku bersiul, "Jadi kau menyuruhku kesini hanya untuk melihat ini?" kulihat Chanyeol mendorong namja mungil yang baru saja diciumnya itu. Sementara yang didorong terkejut dan hendak protes padanya.

"T-tidak.. hyung, sungguh bukan begitu. Aku.."

"Ya?" aku menyela penjelasannya, kemudian tertawa pelan. "Kau lebih menyedihkan daripada aku ya" diam, dia hanya diam. Tidak membalas kata-kataku barusan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" si namja kecil tadi kini bersuara, ekspresinya begitu susah dijelaskan. Antara bingung, terkejut, kesal dan ekspresi aneh lainnya. Aku menyeringai, "Oh.. kau tidak tau kau baru bercumbu dengan siapa? Dan Kyungsoo juga tidak tau kau sedang apa barusan?"

"Aku putus dengannya" mataku melebar, bibirku terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun suaraku tercekat entah oleh apa. "Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Kapan kau akan menyadarinya?"

"K-kau bilang kau mencintaiku?" namja mungil itu berkaca-kaca, tangannya menutupi mulut menahan isakannya. Aku mengepalkan kuat-kuat tanganku. Sial, rasanya aku malah ingin menenangkan dia daripada diriku sendiri.

"Tidak. Kau sama dengan Kyungsoo. Kalian hanya kugunakan untuk membuat Yixing hyung cemburu"

"T-tapi.. hiks" dia menangis, si namja kecil itu. Kepalan tanganku semakin kuat hingga buku-buku jariku memutih.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mencintai Yixing hyung sejak dulu. Aku a..."

Bugh!

Tanganku terasa ngilu namun dadaku menjadi begitu lega. Tidak sesak seperti biasa. Si namja tadi tampak terkejut. Sementara seringai bahagia tampak diwajahku. "Baka! –bodoh-" Chanyeol tampak mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah, dia menatapku sama terkejutnya. Aku membalas tatapannya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh" aku tertawa lalu tanganku bergerak mengacak surainya coklatnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Harusnya kau menyatakannya sejak dulu tanpa harus melakukan hal bodoh yang membuat orang lain sakit. Tapi sekarang tidak. Aku menyesal mencintai orang bodoh sepertimu"

"Hyung.."

"Dan kau.." aku menunjuk si namja kecil tadi. "Cari namja lain. Jangan dekati si bodoh ini. Badan saja tinggi tapi pikirannya pendek sekali. Carilah pacar yang lebih pintar. Sudah ya, aku pulang" aku berbalik, menyeringai. Memikirkan betapa bodohnya kami. Aku bodoh karena tidak peka dengan semua sikapnya dan dia yang bodoh karena mencintaiku tapi tak pernah bisa mengungkapkannya malah berusaha membuatku cemburu karena hubungannya dan Kyungsoo.

"Wajahmu menyeramkan" aku menoleh melihat namja tinggi bersurai perak, naskah drama The Three Musketeers dalam genggamannya dan memakai kacamata hitam. "Kau melihatnya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya dengarkan saja. Tapi aku lihat saat kau memukulnya. Kau mengerikan" senyumku mengembang, lalu terkekeh pelan melihat dia menaikkan alisnya heran. "Tuh kan. Segitu gilanya dirimu setelah tau Chanyeol juga suka padamu"

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku bukan senang"

"Lalu?" Sehun melepas kacamatanya, memperlihatkan mata sayunya yang menggoda. "Tunggu apa lagi? Sana pergi dengan Chanyeolmu"

"Kau cemburu?"

"Iya"

"Hahahahah dasar bodoh" aku tertawa lalu memukul kepalanya, dia hanya mengaduh sambil berjalan pergi. Kuikuti dia dari belakang sambil terus menggodanya.

"Diamlah. Justru kau yang kelihatan bodoh" kulihat dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kotak hitam kecil. Diambilnya satu batang rokok berwarna hitam lalu menyelipkannya disela-sela bibir setelah membakar ujungnya. "Ini masih di kampus. Berani sekali kau"

"Aku sedang patah hati dan ini obatku" Sehun menghembuskan nafas berasapnya, membuatku terbatuk dan menatapnya tajam. "Lagipula aku mahasiswa tingkat empat jadi boleh-boleh saja"

"Tetap saja.."

"Diamlah. Kau lebih memilih aku menghisap ini atau menghisap milikmu"

"What the fck, Oh Sehun!"

~~~~HEART AND MIND~~~~

Kami saling menatap. Diatas ranjang yang sama. Dalam posisi dekat dimana kami bisa merasakan nafas kami masing-masing. Mata itu tetap sayu seperti biasa. Mata yang selalu tampak menggoda. Dia kemudian menjilat bibirnya pelan, kebiasaannya saat gugup. Dia terlihat sexy dan canggung disaat bersamaan.

"Ahahahah" aku tertawa keras sementara dia menatapku tajam. Tatapan yang seolah bisa membunuhku kapan saja. Aku bangun dari ranjangnya, masih tertawa dengan begitu geli. "Kau itu benar-benar tidak bisa ya diajak dalam suasana romantis" Sehun merenggut, dia kini duduk bersila diatas ranjang sambil memajukan bibirnya tanda merajuk. Aku tertawa makin keras hingga perutku sakit.

"Maaf" ucapku setelah tawaku agak reda. "Habisnya tampangmu lebih mirip anak kecil sedang minta permen daripada pria dewasa yang berusaha mengajakku tidur"

"Cih, apa-apaan wajah malaikat yang selalu bicara mesum begitu. Kau sehari saja tidak terlalu jujur apa tidak bisa?"

"Hei aku masih bohong soal perasaanku" Sehun mendesah, kemudian tidur telentang diatas ranjangnya. "Kau benar" aku mengangguk. Kubuka pintu menuju balkon dikamarnya, membiarkan udara malam masuk. Begitu dingin hingga rasanya menembus piyama putih milik Sehun yang kugunakan. "Dingin hyung"

"Kenapa aku bisa mencintai Chanyeol?" pertanyaan itu lepas begitu saja. "Atau kenapa saat dia bilang dia mencintaiku aku malah jadi begitu muak padanya?" tidak ada suara selain angin. Sehun tak bicara padahal biasanya dia akan mulai menceramahiku atau memberiku kuliah kehidupan. Atau kata-kata umpatan tentang betapa bodohnya aku yang patah hati karena sahabat sendiri. Dia diam.

"Sehun, kau tidur?"

"Tidak"

"Kau mengabaikanku"

"Tidak"

"Kau.."

"Tidak" aku menghampirinya, ikut berbaring disebelahnya dan memeluknya dari samping. "Pantas saja Chanyeol bersikap begitu. Kau itu benar-benar tidak peka" aku menghela nafas, kulihat dia menyembunyikan wajah dibantalnya.

"Aku bukannya tidak peka" kuelus pelan surai perak itu, memainkannya dengan tanganku. "Aku tidak suka rasa sakit" dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatapku dengan ekspresi kesal. Lalu dengan cepat mengecup bibirku.

"Ya! Apa yang.."

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu" bibirku mengatup, menahan marah dan rona yang dibuatnya bersamaan kepadaku. "Kalau kau benci terluka, aku lebih benci melihatmu terluka. Kau bilang kau benci sakit tapi kau tetap bertahan mencintai si bodoh itu. Aku mencintaimu, ge" tatapannya padaku tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Rasanya begitu sedih dan kesal. Aku menghela nafas.

"Maaf"

"Aku tidak butuh maafmu" kata-katanya begitu halus namun menusuk. Perlahan tangannya mengelus pipiku pelan. Membuat pola-pola aneh dengan jarinya dipipiku. "Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu melupakannya. Hanya jangan mengingatnya. Teruslah bersamaku hingga kau tak sanggup mengingatnya. Berikan aku rasa sakitmu dan kita bisa mengobatinya bersama" aku diam.

Lagi, seperti dulu. Hati dan otak yang tak sinkron. Perasaan dan pikiran yang tak sama. Otak yang menolak semua kata-kata dan perilakunya. Tapi sepertinya tubuh ini lebih memihak pada hati sebab ketika Sehun melumat lembut bibirku dan menyentuhku perlahan otakku bahkan tak dapat memproses apa yang sedang terjadi.

~~~~HEART AND MIND~~~~

Aku datang terlalu pagi. Tidak pagi juga tapi ini masih jam 9 pagi dan jam kuliahku masih jam 1 siang nanti. Aku memasuki ruang musik dan kulihat seseorang dengan rambut perak sedang duduk di kursi piano. Tangannya bergerak cepat memainkan instrumen dari lagu When I Was Your Man.

"Kau ada kelas pagi ini, Sehun-ah?" seiring dengan pertanyaanku suara piano juga berhenti berdentang lagi. Kepala bersurai perak itu melongok kearahku. Matanya yang sipit makin menyipit, berusaha memperjelas pandangannya padaku.

"Yixing-ge?"

"Ya, ini aku" aku menghampirinya, melempar tasku kearahnya dan tertawa keras karena tasku tepat mengenai wajahnya. Dia menggerutu. Aku duduk disebelahnya, namja itu masih menatapku aneh. "Apa sih? Makanya lain kali pakai kacamata mu"

"Hm, kau sedang patah hati"

"Bukan patah hati sebenarnya. Aku hanya tidak suka orang yang meninggalkanku setelah memperkosaku"

"Hei, kau diam saja saat aku melakukannya berarti kau setuju" aku memutar mataku lalu memukul kepalanya dengan buku sejarah musik ditanganku.

"Dasar bodoh" dia mengusap kepalanya dan menggerutu. Tangannya bergerak lagi. Lagu sedih yang selalu ia mainkan jika bersamaku.

"Kau yang patah hati"

"Bukan patah hati. Tapi aku baru saja dipukul calon istriku" buku sejarah musikku melayang lagi, suara gerutuannya lebih keras. Aku tertawa puas sambil mengelus-elus buku tebal itu. "Kenapa aku mencintai seorang psikopat?"

"Karena kau seorang masochist" dia tampak berpikir, sebelah tangannya mengelus dagunya. "Benar juga"

"Ck, tetap saja bodoh"

"Tapi aku suka sekali wajahmu saat aku mulai memasukimu. Itu ekspresi terbaikmu selain tersenyum dengan dimplemu itu. Lain kali akan kupotret dan kujadikan lukisan dikamarku"

"Berhenti bicara mesum, Sehun. Dan apa-apaan 'lain kali'mu itu hah?" kuangkat lagi bukuku namun refleknya lebih cepat. Dia menggenggam kuat kedua tanganku. Mata kecoklatannya yang sayu tetap menggoda walau terhalang kacamata hitamnya. Dia menyeringai.

"Aku bawa kamera. Mau mencobanya disini?"

"Ugh, mati saja kau"

Heart and Mind

End

Haha, makasih udah baca ff absurd ini.

Maaf atas menghilangnya saya dan hutang-hutang ff yang belum lunas.

Gomenasaiiiii~~~


End file.
